


Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean had just finished their werewolf case in Montana and are more than ready to head home, but they end up being snowed in and stuck inside of their motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaisleyHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/gifts).



> Happy new year, sweetie!! I tried to do your your fic prompt justice and I sincerely hope you'll enjoy it :)

“I love the snow.”

 

Castiel’s announcement made Dean snort.

 

“You love everything,” he pointed out as he eyed the fallen angel sitting on the windowsill of their motel room and staring out in the night. It had started snowing not long before Dean went to take a shower and seemingly Castiel hadn’t moved from that spot since.

 

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. He didn’t move his eyes from the calm landscape for a second, fearing he might miss something if he did. “But I have always been particularly fond of snow. So complex in it’s form, yet so quiet and peaceful.”

 

“Well, newsflash for you,” Dean said and sat on the bed. “When you’re human, snow is only enjoyable when you watch it fall through the window. You’ll see tomorrow, snow can be a bitch.”

 

Castiel squinted at the snow for a second, probably not understanding how something this beautiful could be a problem to someone, but then he simply hummed and continued to look outside in the same peaceful silence as he did before. He looked strangely beautiful like this, Dean thought, when he was mesmerized by simple things such as snowflakes falling to the ground and forming a thick white layer over the world. But, then again, lately he found Castiel beautiful in everything he did. Even more so than before. There wasn’t as much of an angelic beauty anymore, no grace shining to him through his irises nor the holy superiority he held with his solemn face expression and his entire posture. He was human. His eyes only lit up when he smiled nowadays, and his body slunk down on a chair whenever he was too tired to sit up straight.

 

And Dean would be damned if that didn’t make Cas even more attractive.

 

“You know, you can come closer if you want a better view.”

 

Dean’s eyes snapped away from the way Castiel’s white FBI shirt stretched over his lower back as he was sitting by the window and to the other man’s face. Castiel was looking at him with the corner of his eyes.

 

“Huh?” he asked dumbly. Cas smiled and turned his eyes to the falling snow again.

 

“You’ll get a much better view of the snow if you come to admire it from here. I presume there’s not much to see from where you are,” he explained.

 

_There’s plenty to see, believe me,_ Dean thought to himself as he let his eyes roam over Cas’ posture, only to avert them a moment later. _No. Friends don’t look at each other that way._

 

Not that the friend label had ever stopped him before. Even though, having Sam around usually made looking away much easier. Maybe that was why he tried to avoid alone time with the fallen angel even more since his fall. _Since Cas became available,_ a treacherous voice in his head provided.

 

It also might have been why he felt uneasy ever since the moment Sam had announced a case in freaking Montana while laying in bed with a broken leg, and all through the awkward road trip across the country with Cas, alone, in a confined space of his Impala. At least the case had proved to be a distraction to those _feelings_ , no matter the fact that he and Cas had worked side by side 24/7.

 

“I’m good here, thanks,” he finally formed an answer. “You enjoy yourself.”

 

Castiel hummed again, stole another glance at the falling snow and stood up.

 

“I actually think I should take a shower and go to sleep. We’re leaving early tomorrow, correct?” he asked as he walked to his bag and took out his soap and tooth brush. “I might as well start preparing for bed now. I don’t like driving when I’m not well rested.”

 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Dean said and climbed further up the bed. “Make sure to hit the lights when you’re finished.”

 

Castiel made a sound of agreement and disappeared behind the bathroom door, leaving Dean by himself as he climbed underneath the covers. He was tired. And his shoulder hurt from when the werewolf he and Cas had been hunting threw him against the wall. He shouldn’t really whine, though, since he might not have been in this bed if Cas hadn’t chosen right that second to reach for the gun and shoot the asshat.

 

The shower started running just as Dean started to feel sleep overcoming him. He didn’t fight it – he’d be a fool to do so. As Cas had said, they had to wake up early, and he wanted to be as well rested as a Winchester could be before sitting in the driver’s seat.

 

He knew the exact moment when Cas stepped in the shower. He always started humming a song – louder than he thought he was. It was a habit he picked up on when he gave up his grace and it was endearing to say the least. Dean didn’t have the time to listen and figure out what song it was this time. Every blink became slower and slower with every different tune of the undefined melody, wrapped in a gravelly voice, until finally couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

 

* * *

 

Castiel woke up with a groan the next morning. He hated waking up – it was the worst part of every day. The mere act of opening heavy eyelids was absolutely diabolical, and getting out of a warm bed even more so.

 

He sat up, yawning as he rubbed his eyes, and looked at Dean. The other man was still asleep – on his stomach and snoring softly, as he had been the night before when Castiel had found him once he got out of the shower. He almost didn’t want to wake him up, due to the knowledge of how rarely Dean actually managed to sleep for full seven hours. When he was an angel it was hard not to abuse his own powers to make the bad dreams go away – sometimes he managed to sneak in a magic press of fingers against the Righteous man’s forehead, sometimes he came to help too late and Dean had already been in the process of waking up.

 

When he was an angel.

 

The thought haunted him like a bad memory. He left so many bad things behind when he chose to give up his grace, but there were also so many good ones that had to go. Not being able to calm Dean (or Sam, for that matter) in his sleep whenever he heard him screaming and whining through the bunker walls being one of them. Not being able to heal Dean’s sore shoulder from their werewolf hunt and many other injuries that the brothers endured being another.

 

He sighed and willed his body to stand up and embrace the chilly air of the motel room. He didn’t bother to uncover the cheap flowery curtains he pulled across the window the night before because the street lamp was glowing directly into the room, bothering him in his attempts to sleep. He liked the darkness of the room. Much easier on his still half-asleep eyes as he walked to one of the chairs by the table, where he had left his bag, to collect fresh clothes.

 

Dean started stirring as soon as Castiel pulled out a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt Sam had bought for him last Christmas. While it wasn’t exactly his preferred clothing style, he still appreciated the effort the younger Winchester made. And Dean told him it brought out his eyes, which made him feel all kinds of strange, but in a good way. Therefore, he adored the shirt.

 

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel rumbled out a greeting, his voice still heavy. Dean rolled to his back and rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“Mornin’,” he mumbled, only half awake but getting there. He stretched on the bed, pushing his legs further down the bed, dragging the covers down his torso, and lifting his soft belly in a pitiful attempt to stretch his back. It made Castiel pause and look at the magnificent sight that was Dean Winchester.

 

Maybe he missed his grace when it would be useful. But nothing could be better, he realized, than finally living in Dean’s world.

 

“What time it is?” Dean asked as he rose himself up on his elbows. “It’s still dark.”  


“That’s because the curtains are blocking the sunlight from coming in,” Castiel said and picked up his phone from the table to look at the time. “It’s half past eight.”

 

“Damn,” Dean said as he rolled out of bed. “So much for leaving early.”

 

“We don’t have to be out of the room until ten,” Castiel told him as he put on his pants. He didn’t miss the way Dean’s eyes traced the movement, as if he wasn’t already used to the fallen angel’s lack of modesty. “I’ll call Sam and tell him we will come home later than expected. You don’t need to hurry.”

 

Dean half-mumbled in agreement as he yawned and stretched his body, and Castiel damned himself three times over when he couldn’t help but look at the soft tummy that peeked from the grey t-shirt as he raised his arms over his head. Dean was an attractive man, that much the ex angel could confirm. Very attractive. So attractive, even, that Castiel sometimes got the chills simply from looking at him. He liked to be confused with the feeling, even if he already knew he was pathetically in love with the hunter.

 

And of course he was in love. He had been living for a millennia, he should have recognized the feeling while he was an angel. But maybe it was his grace that kept his feelings and his true motives for his rebellion a mystery, since he recognized the true nature of them at the first twist in his gut when he looked up at Dean as a human.

 

He sighed and changed his shirt while Dean was on his way to the bathroom, not even giving him a second glance when he was the one to show the skin of his torso. But that was just how it was. He called it a cruel joke, probably one of Faith, whom he had tricked such a long time ago, to be in love with the perfect man who could never love him back. Pushing the painful thought down again, Castiel reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts to find Sam’s number. As he pressed the phone to his ear he grabbed his coat – an ugly dark grey thing that was less than nothing compared to his tan trench coat at home, but it was much warmer and more suitable for the freezing weather in Montana – and headed to the door.

 

“I’m going to go and buy some breakfast,” he called over his shoulder to Dean, who answered with a mumble through full mouth of, as Castiel assumed, spit and toothpaste.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said as he picked up his phone just as Castiel was starting to put up his muddy boots. He would have to clean them up before stepping into Dean’s precious car, and the fresh snow seemed like a good idea to do just that.

 

“Hello, Sam,” he returned the younger Winchester’s greeting and reached for the door. “I’m just calling to tell you that Dean and I are ...”

 

He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Where there had been a view on the parking lot of the motel and the road that lead past it, there was a big pile of snow blocking it. It didn’t go higher than the door itself, but it was definitely higher than Castiel’s figure. After looking down he also saw large pieces of something that resembled the roof over their motel door.

 

“Yes?” Sam prompted him over the phone. “You and Dean are ...?”

 

“Late,” he managed to utter, not taking his eyes from the snow. “I’m afraid we’re gonna be late. I have to go. Can I call you later?”

 

Sam chuckled on the other line.

 

“Alright,” he said. “You and Dean do whatever you want. Just make sure you come home as soon as possible.”

 

The was a hint of something in his voice, but Castiel neither cared nor had the ability to understand what it was. He said his haste goodbye and ended the call.

 

“Dean! There’s a problem,” he called back to the room.

 

“What is it?” Dean’s voice came from the bathroom, and soon after the found of it rang out it’s owner appeared on the doorway to the bathroom. His eyes widened and jaw dropped at the sight behind the door. “Oh.”

 

He moved closer to inspect the snow as Castiel raised his head to feel the cold surface. For a brief second it looked like he wanted it to melt underneath his touch, only to have his shoulders slump slightly at the memory that he couldn’t. Dean’s heart broke a little for him, and as much he loved having him with him at all times, human and fragile enough so that Dean finally felt like he could protect him, he wished in that moment that he could get Castiel’s grace back inside of him. Feeling like he should lighten up the situation he smirked at the smaller man.

 

“Still love the snow?”

 

Castiel pursed his lips in thought, but Dean noticed a hint of a smile. His heart jumped in his chest, for it seemed to be beating only for little moments of happiness in Castiel.

 

“No. I think I finally see how snow can be, as you said, a female dog.”

 

* * *

“No, I don’t think you understand. There is a _big freaking pile of snow_ surrounding the motel and me and my partner would like to live as soon as possible,” Dean argued into the motel’s phone. “I don’t give a damn about your discounts right now.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir, we’re dealing with that problem right now, but I’m afraid no one is going to be leaving their rooms for at least the next couple of hours,” the receptionist answered. The poor girl sounded distressed enough without Dean Winchester yelling at her through the speaker. “The least we can do for our guests right now is to offer them another free night in the motel and the usage of the mini fridge free of charge.”

 

Dean sighed. He would love to empty that mini fridge, out of spite if not out of frustration, but one glance at Cas, who was sitting on his bed and explaining to Sam why exactly he and Dean weren’t able to start their way home yet, changed his mind immediately. Cas and his now constant presence in his life were the reason for Dean to change quite a few things about himself – or to at least finish what he started a few years or so ago, when he decided to put an end to his drinking problem. No more getting drunk at the bar, no more buying Jack Daniels, not even for when there was an emergency, no more than even one beer a day ... basically almost no more alcohol in general. He even stopped sneaking in a few drops of rum in his coffee when Sam wasn’t looking.

 

And somehow, although he was without his powers now, Cas knew, and he smiled every single time he watched Dean put a sugar cube in his coffee instead (it was a bit of a guilty pleasure he developed after Cas demanded something to sweeten his coffee with, since he detested the bitter taste of plain black coffee with all his being) and every time Dean decided on ordering a Coca Cola instead of a beer next to his lunch whenever they went to eat in a diner. Sure, Sam noticed too, and smiled encouragingly every time, but the way Cas’ face lit up made Dean want to do anything in his power to just keep it there.

 

“Tell me,” Dean finally growled into the speaker, not willing to just back down from his point, “how exactly would an additional night in the motel help me to get back sooner? My partner and I are busy people and need to get back to our state as soon as possible.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir but there truly is nothing I can do. I’m sure you and your ...” She paused to clear her throat, continuing with some kind of amusement, “ _partner_ could find something to occupy your time with.”

 

Dean froze up. Did she just hint that he and Cas were ...? Yes, she did. Okay.

 

“ _Business partner_!” he sputtered in his refusal to acknowledge the way his entire face burned at the implication, making Cas jump slightly and look at him with wide eyes that clearly berated Dean for his outburst, only to receive an apologetic smile in return.

 

“Oh. My apologies, sir,” the receptionist apologized right away, stumbling over her words. “When I saw you two get a room, I assumed ... I apologize.”

 

“It’s fine,” Dean grumbled, massaging the bridge of his nose. He wanted nothing more than to just say that yeah okay, he was gonna have some dirty sex with Cas and let them to clean up the mess after they dig them out of this frozen hell, but of course that would require Dean to get his head out of his ass and talk about such a thing as feelings, which was something he long since gave up on. “Just ... get the snow out of the way as soon as possible, alright?”

 

“We are certainly trying to, sir,” the receptionist said. “Have a nice day.”

 

She didn’t even finish saying the last word before she hung up on him. Dean could imagine her thumping her head against her desk for her mistake. He almost felt bad for yelling at her. After all, spending a few hours inside of a motel room with Cas was no better than sitting inside of his car on the road.

 

“What did they say?” Castiel asked from across the room after he had finished his conversation with Sam. “And why was it important to yell out our relationship?”

 

“It was nothing,” Dean waved him off. “Do we have anything to eat? I’m getting hungry.”

 

“I bought some beef jerky for the road yesterday,” Castiel said and walked to his backpack. He took out two beef jerky packets and threw one at Dean. “I’ve got a few more packets in there. It’s at least going to last us the few hours we’ll need to spend here.”

 

“Awesome,” Dean mumbled, tearing the plastic wrap and taking a generous bite of the snack. He was going to take Cas out on a celebratory pancake breakfast before they left. The ex angel had expressed his adoration for pancakes with maple syrup they’d had for dinner once during a case, and Dean wanted to treat him a little for another job well done, like he always did since Cas became human. Maybe he’d even call this one a date in his own mind, since Sam wasn’t there to tag along like he usually did.

 

Castiel moved to the window and finally pushed the on the curtains, exposing the window and it’s view on – more snow.

 

“I hate this,” Cas grumbled, making Dean chuckle.

 

“Yeah, you’re not the only one,” he said. “What did Sammy say? Is he gonna survive for another day or so?”

 

“Well, for the most part he laughed,” Castiel shrugged, facing Dean by leaning on the windowsill. “Apparently this never happened to the two of you.”

 

It didn’t. Out of all the times he and Sam had spent in motels like this, Dean couldn’t remember snow being much of a problem. A few blocked side roads, maybe, but not once were they snowed inside of a room.

 

“And he says it’s important that we’re safe,” Castiel said, finally opening his own beef jerky. “And that he was fine with waiting another day. Although he reminded me to get some groceries on our way home.”

 

“Okay, sure,” Dean nodded as he finished up his snack, letting the conversation between them fade. The silence unsettled him, as it did Cas – he could tell by the way those blue eyes darted around the room, and how he shifted his weight uncomfortably. The latter became a new trait of the newly human Cas – he never seemed to be able to keep still. He always tried new positions in which he could stand or sit in. Sam called it adjusting to human life. Dean called it adorable.

 

Dean crumpled up his wrapper loosely and threw it across the room in the direction of the trash can. Both he and Cas observed the light plastic as it danced around the air, only sticking to it’s direction for a short while, before falling gracefully to the ground. Cas’ eyes narrowed. He hated littering, which he pointed out every time either Dean or Sam missed a trash can. Apparently it was the most appalling thing man had created that destroyed the earth.

 

Dean sighed and stood up to put the wrapper in the trash. The last thing he wanted was Cas to rant about global warming and the mortality of mother nature that his Father worked so hard on.

 

As he threw the wrapper in the trash he was reminded of the awkwardly quiet way to Montana, and decided immediately. They were going to talk. Not about their feelings, but they will have to talk about something, otherwise it was going to be a long few hours.

 

* * *

Dean considered his relationship with Castiel to be spiked with a tension. Whether it was romantic, or even sexual, or based on the way they had failed each other in the past, but never really talked about it, he didn’t really know. Maybe it was all three. They could usually work around it when necessary. But sometimes that tension came to life in a form of awkward silences. Other times, in the form of yelling.

 

“I’m just saying, Sam would ...”

 

“Well, I apologize for not being your brother! And I’m sure he would be a better hunter than I am, but I can’t agree that he would leave you to feed your ego and kill that werewolf by yourself.”

 

“I could handle it!” Dean yelled back, and okay, maybe that wasn’t true. But he was far too deep in the argument now to back off. “Sam knows I could. You want me to call him and ask him what he’d do? I’m gonna call him.”

 

He already pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. It was just past twelve o’clock. They’d been stranded in that god forsaken room for almost four hours now and it was hell.

 

“Oh, don’t be so childish,” Castiel rolled his eyes, raising his hand to stop him. He hated arguing with Dean, but it seemed like once they’d started, only Sam could be able to break it off. And Sam wasn’t there, so ... On the other hand, maybe calling Sam wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

“I hate this. Being stuck here,” he said, breaking the brief silence between them, and shook his head in surrender. He opened his mouth to make amends, but Dean had other things in mind.

 

“You think I don’t? Believe me, Cas, I’d melt this freaking snow disaster as quickly as possible if I could. I can’t even imagine what kind of damage this is doing to baby!”

 

“Oh, of course. How could I not think that you could be thinking of anything but your precious car? I’m starting to guess there is some kind of problematic romance going on here,” Castiel spat out in his newly found rage. Of all things, Dean just _had_ to be thinking of his car.

 

“Well, she’s been the only girl that actually stuck around long enough to have an actual relationship with, so damn straight I’m gonna think of her,” Dean yelled and Castiel’s eyes finally softened.

 

_The only girl. Right._ He looked down as the reality-check hit him hard on the head once again. _There is no man in question. No matter how hard he would be willing to try._

 

Dean noticed the sudden change and in one quick step he was almost toe to toe with Castiel. He’d be even closer I he weren’t such a coward.

 

“Shit, Cas, I’m sorry. The last thing I wanna do is fight with you. Especially if we’re stuck in a space we can’t escape from,” he said softly and placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, rubbing in small circles.

 

“It’s fine. You’re not the only one to blame here,” Castiel said with a small smile which Dean returned. They stood there in silence for a few moments, personal space be damned, neither really knowing what to say from here. Castiel didn’t know what exactly prompted him, the unexpected and probably accidental show of affection or Dean’s heterosexual standards of his probable future significant other, but he felt the need to broke the silence with a secret that simply had to be told right then and not a moment later, as he decided, still looking down at his shoes.

 

“I gave up my grace for you,” he mumbled, the truth coming out in a voice so soft Dean almost didn’t catch what he said. But he did, and Castiel’s heart stopped as the hunter’s hands tensed up around his shoulders.

 

“You _what_?” Dean hissed, gripping his shoulders tight and bending his knees to catch Castiel’s stubborn down-casted glance. “Cas, look at me. Tell me you’re kidding right now.”

 

“I am not,” Castiel answered, looking up boldly and repeating what he said louder. “I gave it up for you.”

 

“How ... No. You gave it up because you wanted to become human,” Dean said, moving away in alarm. “I was never mentioned in that deal.”

 

“Not out loud,” Castiel admitted. He sighed, taking two steps backwards to sit down on one of the beds. He didn’t trust his shaking legs to hold him up. “You ... You are _everything_ , Dean. Everything I ever fought for and everything that gives me hope.”

 

“Cas ...” Dean’s voice was choked up, but he couldn’t look up to face him, not just yet. “You stupid son of a bitch. You gave up your grace to save me somehow? In some weird angelic deal I had no word in?”

 

“Your well-being was not the case, Dean,” Castiel said. “It was mine. I couldn’t bear the thought of carrying on for another decade after your death, whenever that may happen, let alone another millennia.”

 

He finally dared to look up again. Dean was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Was it hurt? Confusion? He couldn’t tell. He was more than certain there was nothing there that he had hoped to find after he finally laid out his feelings out in the open.

 

“So you ... decided to live a full human life. With me. So you wouldn’t be able to live for another forever after I’m gone?” Dean worded the unspoken as if he hadn’t understood the implication. Castiel nodded and looked down again, not bearing to watch the realization dawning on his beautiful face and seeing the rejection of his feelings before it was said.

 

Dean moved. His shoes signaled every step he took toward Cas and when he was finally right before him, he sunk down to his knee and put his hands on each side of Castiel’s face, forcing him to look up at Dean’s shamelessly teary eyes.

 

“Cas ...” he breathed, grinning ear to ear. “You’re awesome.”

 

Sure, it was no poetry, but it hardly mattered that it was all he could have mustered up at the moment, for he was leaning in and kissing Cas ever so softly a moment later. His feelings could be explained through the way his lips moved against Cas’ and the other man answered them with feelings that were the same, but his own all the same.

 

They barely pulled away to look into each other’s eyes, silently expressing the love they had kept hidden for too long before kissing again, this time with more urgency and passion than the first. They moved up the bed Castiel was sitting on, Dean hovering over him like he couldn’t get enough of the former angel.

 

The motel phone rang. Dean groaned in irritation and dropped his head to the pillow below Cas’. Castiel chuckled.

 

“You should get that,” he murmured.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled, lifting himself up to get the phone. “Stay where you are.”

 

“Of course,” Castiel grinned, watching Dean walk across the room and picking up the phone.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hello, sir, I am only informing you that it would be possible to leave the room in around half an hour,” the receptionist’s now much more cheerful voice rang through the phone.

 

“Well, that’s awkward, I was just about to call you myself,” Dean smirked, looking at Cas, who has pushed himself up on his shoulder. He looked at Dean, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. “I think I’m gonna take you up on your offer of another night in, if it’s possible.”

 

“Uh, yes, it is.” The receptionist sounded confused, but Dean could hear her typing on her computer while talking to him. “May I ask why the change of heart?”

 

“Well, there’s something I really need to do,” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Cas, making him laugh. The angry tension between them was long since forgotten.

 

“Alright,” the receptionist said, her voice filled with amusement, as if she knew exactly what Dean was talking about. “Well, I will not be keeping you from your stuff any longer. You and your _business_ partner enjoy your stay at the _Cozy Bear_ motel. Have a nice day.”

 

Dean ended the phone call without even saying goodbye. He didn’t care about the receptionist’s implications on the way she stressed some of her words. Hell, for all he knew she probably thought he and Cas were together since day one.

 

“Sam won’t be happy about us staying for even longer than necessary,” Cas accused him as he watched Dean stalk back to the bed. The other man jumped on it, pressing Cas against the bed. It was a damn miracle that the bed didn’t break under the force of it.

 

“Screw Sam,” Dean growled, a laugh bubbling up from deep inside his throat, Castiel’s own deep laughter accompanying it. Not a single thing could explain their happiness as they kissed again, only briefly before Dean continued to explore Cas’ face and neck with his lips.

 

“I’m sure Sam would disagree,” Cas said and gasped when Dean found a particularly sensitive spot. The man above him moved away.

 

“Cas,” he whined, “don’t talk about my brother when I’m about to have sex with you.”

 

“I’m just saying,” Cas giggled. “He’s injured and without any food, so ...”

 

Dean shut him up by kissing him again.

 

“Cas,” he mumbled against his lips. “I love you, I really do. But would you please just shut up?”

 

Castiel grinned.

 

“I love you, too,” he said, and it was only then that Dean realized he had said the three words he had trouble saying out loud for years. He pulled away with wide eyes, trying to process what exactly they’d just said to each other. The weight of what they had said.

 

“What?” Cas asked, laughing joyfully at his expression. “Don’t be so shocked, I gave up my grace for you. I just wanted to say it back while we were at it. I swear I’ll shut up now.”

Dean smiled at him lovingly and leaned in again. Their lips almost touched, but he moved away before another kiss could intoxicate him.

 

“I can’t believe I have this. Have you,” he whispered even if there was no need to do so. Cas smiled at him from underneath.

 

“I can’t believe it myself,” he said. “Good thing I killed that werewolf for you, huh? Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to move at all right now.”

 

“Are you seriously starting this? Now?”

 

“Just proving a point.”

 

“I’ll prove you a point,” Dean growled playfully, kissing Cas again.

 

All things considered, he loved the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> quick sidenote to anyone who has liked this fic (if you people are even still reading this two years later) – I'm on Patreon!! I post my original work there, a novel about an immortal girl traveling through history in search of her reincarnating soulmate. [here's the link to my page](www.patreon.com/timeaftertime)


End file.
